2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Akio)
The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the first season to produce well above average activity since 2017. The season produced a total of 17 depressions, with all 17 becoming named storms. 10 of those reached hurricane status, while 4, Arthur, Hanna, Kyle, and Rene became major hurricanes, the first season with more than 2 major hurricanes since 2017. Despite the season's higher activity, the season did not feature any activity in the month of June, the first time since 2014. The first system, Arthur, did not develop until July 14, being the latest first named system since 2009 and the latest first system overall since 2004. The strongest storm and by far the most significant storm of the season was Hurricane Rene, which became the first Category 5 Hurricane to form in the month of November since 1924, along with the first Category 5 Hurricane to exist in the Bay of Campeche. Rene reached a minimum pressure of 899 millibars, tying Hurricane Allen of 1980 for the fifth strongest hurricane on record in the Atlantic Basin. Rene made landfall in Central Mexico on November 12 at peak intensity. The season also featured many unusual storms, other than Rene. Tropical Storm Bertha originally turned Ex-Tropical on August 5, but then regained Subtropical Storm status nearly a month later in the English Channel, before making landfall in France, and going on to affect Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, and Germany. Tropical Storm Josephine also affected Europe, making 2020 the first season with 2 storms affecting Europe. Josephine affected Portugal and Spain after dissipating and making a cyclonic loop in the Eastern Atlantic while regenerating. Hurricane Laura became the first storm since Hurricane Martha in 1969 to make landfall in Panama after making landfall there on September 14. Season Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:C3 text:Arthur from:29/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:25/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS text:Bertha from:29/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:C2 text:Cristobal from:03/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C1 text:Dolly from:04/08/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS text:Edouard from:04/08/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:TS text:Fay from:09/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:C1 text:Gonzalo from:15/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:C4 text:Hanna from:22/08/2018 till:28/08/2018 color:C1 text:Isaias barset:break from:02/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:TS barset:break from:07/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TS text:Josephine from:09/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C4 text:Kyle from:13/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C1 text:Laura from:20/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:TS text:Marco from:29/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:TS text:Nana from:10/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C1 text:Omar from:21/10/2018 till:23/10/2018 color:TS text:Paulette from:07/11/2018 till:13/11/2018 color:C5 text:Rene bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November Season Overview July August September October November Storms Hurricane Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Tropical Storm Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Tropical Storm Nana Hurricane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Hurricane Rene Naming These are the names that were used for the North Atlantic in 2020. The names Isaias, Paulette and Rene were used for the first time. This is the same naming list as 2014, as no names were retired that year. The names Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred were not used during the course of the season. Retirement In the Spring of 2021, the WMO decided to retire three names, Arthur, Hanna, and Rene from their naming list, and they will never be used to name an Atlantic storm again. They were replaced by Anthony, Heidi, and Ryan for 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Naming List for 2026 Season Summary Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Seasons By Akio